The Guessing Game
by SterileTelevision
Summary: Kid Inuyasha and his aniki have a little fun with toothpaste sesshoinu incest


The Guessing Game

By: Eriob34-chama!

The thumping pads of tiny feet echoed down the hall as the half breed demon scampered from the bathroom, his previous location, to the door of his aniki's room, preparations for bedtime complete.

He knocked. Once, twice, three times.

"…Enter…" came the voice of the elder, obscured by the not yet open door.

The small half demon jarred the door, just enough to stick a face and a foot through the little passage. "Oi, Niisan. It's me."

The older of the two, who had been lying stomach down languidly on the lone bed in the room, reading, looked up from his book, his dull eyes lighting up with life as they met the form of his otouto just barely in his room.

H rolled over into a sitting position on his bed, cross legged. He flipped his long, platinum locks over his shoulder and out of his face, beckoning his brother further into the room. The hanyou did as told with a yawn, stretch, and a light scratch at his clothed belly.

"Ne Niisan, I just wanted to say 'Good Night'." The younger sibling yawned again, this time scratching his puppy ear.

"Inuyasha…" the younger's aniki patted a spot on his bed next to him. Inuyasha approached his Niisan, taking the offered seat. "Did you brush your teeth like Kaa-chan asked?"

The sibling in question smiled widely. "Yeah, yeah! See?" then eagerly flashed his pearly fangs for his brother.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched. "…Did you really?" he gave Inuyasha a questioning look.

The young hanyou looked shocked at his brother's distrust in his story. "Of course!"

The older of the two leaned into his brother, drawing his face closer to Inuyasha's. "Then why do I not smell mint?" he smirked, eyes half lidded. Inuyasha's cheeks flushed a pale rose, clearly seeing the predatory glint in his aniki's eyes.

Sesshomaru took another whiff of the faint scent his brother's breath carried. "Did you use flavored toothpaste?" the younger nodded meekly, fiddling with the hem of his fire rat pajamas as his nerves got the best of him. The two were only inches apart.

"Will you tell me what flavor?"

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. "N-no way! I-if I tell you that, you'll use it all up!" the younger sibling barked.

"Tell me."

"No!" Sesshomaru grimaced inwardly at his otouto's defiance… although, this gave him an idea…

He grabbed the hanyou's chin firmly, forcing him to still him movements. "Then I'll just find out for myself." He breathed against his brother's perk, pink lips that were currently curved into a pout that seemed to be losing nerve.

Inuyasha opened his mouth slightly to make some sort of verbal disagreement, but was soon caught off guard when his aniki pressed their lips firmly together.

The older sibling forced his little brother's lips to part the rest of the way, causing a small gasp to escape the younger as he dipped his sweet succulent tongue into the moist cavern of Inuyasha's mouth.

The hanyou let out soft moans and mewls as Sesshomaru pleasured him with his talented tongue, grazing over his tiny canine fangs, tasting him.

Not long after, Sesshomaru parted lips with his otouto reluctantly after accomplishing his goal, that and he figured the little hanyou would have run out of breath.

When Sesshomaru withdrew from the kiss, he gazed upon Inuyasha, whose eyes had slipped closed during the kiss. His lidded orbs opened, revealing glassy golden eye's glazed with the want to continue.

His cheeks where tinged pink as he panted lightly to bring air to his deprived lungs. "n-ne Niisan… w-why'd you stop…?"

His aniki gentle cupped his cheek with a strong palm, offering him a smirk. "What's wrong? Did you enjoy that?"

I wasn't until then that Inuyahsa inwardly began to panic, remembering the situation. "N-NO!"

His quick reply only caused Sesshomaru to chuckle quietly. "Sure."

The hanyou flushed deeper. "I-I didn't!"

The older demon then laced his toned arms around his brother's little hips, pulling him into his lap. He gently nuzzled his scarred cheek into his ear. "No need to deny it." His sultry voice sent shivers down his otouto's spine. "Besides, I figured out your toothpaste flavor. It's strawberry, isn't it?"

Inuyasha stiffened, in awe of his brother's keen senses. He knew that Sesshomaru hit the nail on the head, and was pretty sure his aniki knew he did too, but if he were to lie…?

"Y-you're wrong…" Sesshomaru perked up at the sound of his brother's meek voice. A little confused by the reply, knowing he was dead right, he forced Inuyasha to sit in his lap facing him, legs open

The hanyou, as Sesshomaru saw, had the biggest and brightest blush staining his face and neck as he tried to avert his gaze elsewhere.

This made Sesshomaru grin inwardly, and a smirk crept into his features.

He steadied his hands on his otouto's hips. "So, you say that I'm wrong?"

"H-hai…"

He brought his lips to Inuyasha's once more, barely brushing them with his own. "Then shall I taste until I get it right?"

The younger of the two couldn't bring his mouth to form words, simply replying with a nod.

Seshomaru filled the remaining space between them, doing just that.


End file.
